Ninjago!- wait what? ninjagirl?
by iluvvampires700
Summary: it all started with Kailie Moving, she met kai and fell inlove, she met him at the bounty discovering that she was a ninja and her friends May Nicole Llayla and jane where Ninja's too! And Jay like's May,, so can he keep it a secret from nya? or can he keep the the secret with kai and kailie?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:  
Kailie Banged on the window as hard as she could screaming. her friend May wiped a tear off her cheek watching her friend go, Nicole, just frowned, she would miss her  
Too, she was just trying to stay strong, while the other girl by nicole's side had no emotion on her face, She was named jane, and Nicole's little sister Llayla  
Was crying too, she never thought the day woud come, Their friend Kailie Was moving, no one thought about her brother, Nyan. meanwhile on the bus, kailie's father was  
trying to calm her down, Nyan was on his computer playing angry birds, and said, Sis calm down, and she hit him making his computer fall on the floor, Nyan was about  
to Kill her, when his dad sat them both down for a talk Kailie calm down, he said kailie started to cry, she missed her friends. Nyan picked his computer up off the floor  
and started to pull out a pocket knife, Kailie's father gave kailie a tissue, and then turned around and took the pocket knife. nyan was still mad, after everything  
cleared up they all got off the bus, kailie said, we arent in america anymore, she said while looking at a sign that said welcome to Ninjago, her father and nyan started  
towards their new house, when kailie saw somebody, A boy in a red shirt with brown hair was in a graveyard. Hello she asked, He turned around and said huh? Wait are you...  
A NINJA?! kailie asked, the boy said yes, are you Kai? Kailie asked, Yes. Kai said, What are you doing here? kailie Asked Coming to see my fathers grave. kai said


	2. Chapter 2

Kailie's Heart was broken, My Mom Died when She had my brother, Kailie said, Kai Gave a smile at her, and said call me, and kailie smiled at him, And Kai's Smile  
Turned to a frown and he said when your in trouble, and kai went home, Kailie went to her new house, Kailie was a spirited girl with brown hair, her favorite color was  
pink, her shoe's where muddy, with butterflies on them, and her skirt never seemed pink, it was always orange, she kept her hair in a ponytail That day, she unpacked  
her clothes and her covers and pillows why her dad brought in her tv, she got u and helped her brother bring in his dresser which was filled with Ninjago stuff, He  
watched Ninjago all day, and played angry birds on his slightly broken computer, Kailie lay down on her bed, when she noticed something, she looked to her left,  
and screamed, her brother slept in the same room she did! Her brother had his headphones on listening to Rock Music, he didn't even hear his sister scream.  
Kailie got up and flicked her brother's headphone's off hey! he called kailie did nothing but crossed her arms, Her brother said get out of my room,  
kailie got mad and said this is also my room, and they started arguing until nyan thought of something


	3. Chapter 3

What kept you from coming? nyan asked, Kailie lay on her bed and said well... love. nyan sat down and talked to her, who? nyan asked, And kailie said Kai...  
Nyan said, The ninja? And kailie said, Yes, he said call me, and then he said when your in trouble, and then we both frowned at each other Nyan hugged kailie  
and said, i think he likes you Thanks nyan cat Kailie said with a giggle  
Later at the bounty, Kai Told jay, Cole, Zane, and Lloyed Everything and Zane Told kai, Thats right, you have no time for love, But it seems that jay and nya do,  
and cole looked at jay and nya with a jealous look, and said, They don't have time eathier. Lloyed said right, we are ninja, we dont spend our time for love  
we spend it for fighting,


	4. Chapter 4

What kept you from coming? nyan asked, Kailie lay on her bed and said well... love. nyan sat down and talked to her, who? nyan asked, And kailie said Kai...  
Nyan said, The ninja? And kailie said, Yes, he said call me, and then he said when your in trouble, and then we both frowned at each other Nyan hugged kailie  
and said, i think he likes you Thanks nyan cat Kailie said with a giggle  
Later at the bounty, Kai Told jay, Cole, Zane, and Lloyed Everything and Zane Told kai, Thats right, you have no time for love, But it seems that jay and nya do,  
and cole looked at jay and nya with a jealous look, and said, They don't have time eathier. Lloyed said right, we are ninja, we dont spend our time for love  
we spend it for fighting,


	5. Chapter 5

-At Kailie's house- Maybe you should go visit him, Nyan told kailie Kailie looked online for where they lived, Kailie arrived at the bounty, she knocked on the door  
Sensei opened the door, come in, he said, you must be kailie. Kailie walked in and saw no ninja's. where are they? Kailie asked, Sensei said playing video games  
you may not want to bother them. sensei said can you go get them? kailie asked sensei opened the door, and said, Kai! somebody wants to see you, sensei said  
Kai got up and turned around to see kailie, KAILIE! kai said he ran towards her an hugged her, the ninja's turned around jay got up and said, is this kailie?  
Kai said yep. Zane got up and said, we have no time for love sensei. why did you let her in? she is a new ninja, sensei said with a smile


	6. Chapter 6

WHAT?! All the ninja's said. there are 4 more ninja's to be revealed too, sensei said. Like...? Kailie asked, Not revealed yet, sensei said, i have some friends  
That have simulaur traits to the other's, i could invite them over, kailie said, sensei said okay. kailie brought out her cell phone and said May, jane, Llayla, and  
Nicole, come over quick, kailie said about 3 hours later they arrived,sensei said, i sense that they are the other ninja's  
Sensei said that they all could spend the night, late at night kailie awoke at night, her bed was on fire Kailie screamed, Sensei came in the room as  
fast as he could, an put out the fire, kaiie said, how did that happen? Sensei said, your element, it burns inside you.


	7. Chapter 7

The other's woke up after a few hours, kailie and kai where gone, the others girls where training including nya, Jay and the others where in the bounty talking  
Jay had a secret, he liked may, zane had to admit that he felt neew feelings for jane, and cole didnt feel anything for Nicky, Lloyed was to old for Llayla anyway  
Llayla was only, 12, she was nicole's sister, her hair color was blonde with, green streaks, even know Lloyed was older than her he still had feelings, No one would  
Tell nya Jay's secret, everyone was affected by them


	8. Chapter 8

Llayla walked in the room tired, it seemed that she just got up, she was wearing a kermit the frog shirt with yellow jeans he hair was in a mess, he pulled out a carton  
of orange juice, and poured it in a glass put she was off of aim and got the floor soak and wet with orange juice, zane turned around and got out a napkin and cleaned  
her mess up, zane served her waffles and called kai, cole, jay, nicole, may, jane, lloyed and kailie into the kitchen, Llayla's face drooped down into her waffle's  
and lloyed knew how to waker her up he pulled out a blow horn and blew it in her face and he was right she sure did wake up, llayla woke up and hit lloyed in the face and all  
all of them laughed, it was new years day, and kai and kailie had a surprise, kailie got up and said me and kai are officially dating! and all the girls clapped  
exept for jane, lloyed got a spoon and flicked nicole in the face, eventually it all made a food fight


	9. Chapter 9

cole didn't care about nicole, he secretly liked nya, and as long as may was distracting jay, he could make his move, jay didn't even know nya anymore, May tried staying  
away from jay, sensei walked through the room, How come the ninjas got dragons and we got Nothing? kailie asked, ah, yes thats what i wanted to talk about,  
he led kailie, nicky, may, jane, and llayla to where the dragons used to be O.M.G nicole said, PEGASUS! kailie said -pegasus: noun horse with wings-


	10. Chapter 10

Cool! atleast we arent all like the ninja, Kailie said sensei had something else to tell them but they had to wait a while before he told them, Sensei aproached the girls, he had news for them, he said Kailie you are not the ninja of fire for this group, May you are not the ninja of lightning, nicole you are not the ninja of earth  
and jane you are not the ninja of ice, they all looked at sensei in confusion, Kailie you are the ninja of wind, may you are the ninja of water, jane you are the ninja  
of Clouds, Nicole you are ninja of stars and Llayla, you are not yet told on power, everyone exept for Llayla smiled at sensei, or jane. Llayla couldn't help but frown  
later, They all tried to guess on what llaylas power was, but they had to train, kailie was working on her wind, May was working on her water, jane was working on her  
clouds, and nicole was working on her stars, kailie said, our powers are useless! sensei came out of nowhere and said, you use it against each other.  
so the girls began training, kailie against may, and jane against nicole, Llayla felt totally useless, but sensei was reading scrolls, trying to find out Llayla's power finally he did, she was Ninja of sunshine **Hey, i couldn't think of anything else** but she saw on what she could do, it turned out that it was kailie vs. May vs. Llayla, Wind vs. water vs. sunshine, a couple months later, Lloyed had just defeated the overlord, and all the ninja's (boy's) became teachers,the girls refused though, Llayla and Lloyed where gone though, it turns out that Llayla helped defeat Lord garmadon A.K.A the overlord in that certain time, they where off accepting rewards and such, Nicole was proud of her sister, and jealous,

Kailie and the group where bored, and kai came in the room, in a angry face, can you guys help? the students are a tough group, they all said nothing and continued doing stuff, sensei came in, and said ,you should be assisting the ninja. sensei said, and kailie said alright, and the other girls did too, they had to help with nothing, they just got out there hi-tech phones and played Spinjitzu snakedown, After school was over, Nya came rushing through the room, and said we got an invitation to droid industries, and jay dreamed big, he was a big fan of cyrus borg, A.K.A the creator of new ninjago city. they all got on the bus, and went, they arrived  
Zane and the others (including the girls) walked in, and greeted by and robotic girl named pixal, And said, Zane? what does zane stand for? zane said i stand for peace and justice and- and kai said, your name! and zane said, uh- just zane, pixal scanned zane and gave them a tour, wow this place is- wow. kailie said, they all went upstairs and cyrus borg, was their, jay was like omg! cyrus borg is so awesome! **not** and he gave them a statue, **dunno why** while the others got on the elavator cyrus pulled kai over and said, protect them with your life, Protect what? kai said, go he is listening! cyrus said he proceeded, and got on the elavator blah blah **random cool moment** and they get off the elavator with new outfits, scene... later with nya and the kids (students) the students pointed to a matchmaker thing, ***end of chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11

The girls in the background screaming to nya, saying do it! Kailie had her hands together at her chest smiling, nya thought okay, so she did the match maker thing,  
and you would never guess- Jay- wait what? COLE?! suddenly the room turned into chaos and nicky was on her knees sobbing a little, nya told everybody to  
keep it a secret, so they did, so apparently nya went to go tour with the ninja's and left kailie and the girls in charge of the students, and kailie had to ask why  
nicole was sobbing, she and cole never even spent any time together! or maybe, they did... Nicole's face was flushed and her eye's full of water, she replied to kailie  
and said, well, you know i thought... well... i guess i am going to hate cole... for bieng like nya. so nicole left, kailie, may, jane, and Llayla  
watched the kids while .a.l's (their tour guider)eye's turned red, and she said this is the end of your tour, and kailie gave a loud shreek and pulled on her hair  
weapon's dangerous item's, and killer technology, surrouned them all, and threatening them, suddenly the ninja's came rushing into the room, while pixal pushed  
kailie into a deep... deep... deep... hole! kai ran towards the hole, and all he saw was BLACK- suddenly kai sacrified hiself and ran into the hole, while may was looking  
at it, and jane ran and suddenly did a backflip in the air, and Llayla found a way out and ran outside, she ran towards the bounty, she ran inside and got Lloyed,  
Lloyed! hurry we have to go! Llayla said, she grabbed Lloyed's hand and ran so fast it left a yellow path behind her, Whoa! llayla said, is this, our power?  
Lloyed looked at the fading yellow trail, and said this must be... speedrenix! Huh? llayla said, she just made her beams of sunlight and rode it to borg industries  
but she was hardly their, she and lloyed talked a little and had fun, when they reached borg industries, luckliy kai made it back with kailie, and they battled most  
of the enemies, Llayla finished it off, and with her yellow trail of fast speedrenix it burned the grass like close sunlight, she started to put her fist up ready  
to punch, but nothing else... no more weapons, no more dangerous items or killer technology, had they really done it?


	12. Chapter 12

the war was about that easy! they had really done it! that quick? but at the bounty, they where celebrating, and all got to dance! so of course, kailie danced  
with kai, and well, jane she was heartbroken, zane had liked pixal, but what about her? was she not enough important? but Llayla had her hands behind her back,  
her face blushing, she had finally managed to find true love, apparently, llayla and lloyed hugged  
may looked bored at a table, suddenly jay sat down with her and said, well, now that nya like's cole we are officially broken up... and may's face looked sad,  
jay had to ask why may hated him, so may replied and said, well i don't hate you,i just wanted you to be happy, you where happy with nya, not me,  
jay started to cry a little and said, but me and nya have broken apart! suddenly, may gave him a huge hug and said, jay do you wanna... you know  
sure, said jay nicole had joined the party and gave may a noogie and giggled, but when she looked at cole she suddenly fell back, and kailie crept up, and said,  
well i think i can fix your lonlyness, she called her brother, who had a crush on her from the beggining, and everyone exept jane was happy :/


End file.
